I'll Be Coming Home
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Dedicated For NHTD 3rd. Setelah penantian panjang selama dua tahun, akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata akan kembali bertemu. Namun, siapa yang sangka kalau ternyata semuanya tidak dapat berjalan sesuai rencana. Mind to RnR?


"Maaf, saya tidak bisa mempercepat laju lebih dari ini," ujar sang pengemudi taksi kepada penumpang muda yang berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf?" sahut si pemuda nampak tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan padanya. Dengan hujan deras yang menerjang, serta angin yang berhembus dengan begitu kencangnya di luar sana, wajar jika hal itu terjadi, suara sang pengemudi hanya terdengar seperti mendengung bila dibandingkan dengan badai yang sedang terjadi ini.

Ya, hujan badai ini telah menemani sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu di stasiun, hujan ini telah mendera kota bagaikan ombak pasang, dan masih ada sekitar empat puluh menit lagi waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai pada kota Konoha yang menjadi tujuan si pemuda, tentu saja itu perhitungan waktu dalam keadaan normal, entah jika ditambah gangguan badai yang terus menerjang ini.

"Saya bilang, saya tidak bisa mempercepat laju kendaraan lebih dari ini, badai telah membuat semuanya menjadi sulit," ucap sang pengemudi untuk yang kedua kalinya, dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Si pemuda tersenyum, ia nampak tidak terlalu terusik akan hal itu, bahkan pandangannya tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari sebuah poto yang terus digenggamnya sejak tadi, "ya, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku sudah menunggu lebih dari dua tahun untuk ini, hanya menunggu beberapa menit lagi bukan masalah bagiku," tambah si pemuda menjelaskan.

"Haha, baiklah," ujar sang pengemudi yang sudah berusia lanjut itu dengan senang.

Lalu taksi itu memperlambat laju kemudinya, melibas perlahan genangan air diantara kelokan jalan yang licin, menembus hujan dan badai. Sementara lagu bertajuk _Unchained Melody _yang pernah populer di awal tahun 90an mengalun lembut dari siaran radio taksi, mengisi keheningan bersama dengan gemercik sang hujan yang masih belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti itu.

"_Oh my love, my darling, I'm hungered for your touch, a long, lonely time.."_ ujar sang pemuda ikut menyanyikan lagu yang didengarnya itu.

"Ah, apa kau suka lagu ini anak muda?" tanya pengemudi sambil meninggikan volume suara.

"Ya, saya sangat suka dengan lagu ini," balas sang pemuda dengan antusias, "lagu ini persis dengan hubungan kami saat ini," sambungnya.

"Pacarmu ya? Yang terus kau perhatikan itu?" tanyanya merujuk pada poto yang terus digenggam oleh si pemuda.

"Ya, karena ada pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan, kami jadi berpisah selama dua tahun, waktu yang sangat lama," kenang si pemuda, "yah, tapi siapa yang sangka waktu dua tahun itu akan terasa secepat ini, hari ini kami akan kembali bertemu lagi.."

Si pengemudi tersenyum kecil, "pantas kau terlihat begitu senang," ujarnya yang juga terlihat senang. "Kalian pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat, ku tahu itu."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Keduanya lalu sama-sama terdiam, seolah menikmati dan meresapi lembutnya alunan lagu yang masih terdengar itu.

'_Lonely rivers sigh "wait for me, wait for me", I'll be coming home, wait for me.'_

Kemudian, gerakan manuver yang tiba-tiba dari si pengemudi melenyapkan keheningan itu, semuanya berubah menjadi sebuah kepanikan ketika bunyi gemercit ban yang direm secara kasar serta merta mengisi ruang kosong di udara bersamaan dengan desiran kerikil-kerikil yang beradu diantara aspal jalan. Setelah itu bunyi benturan yang kencang terdengar keras, besi pembatas jalan hancur dan taksi berwarna hitam itu jatuh terjerembab ke dalam lembah yang gelap.

Keheningan kembali terjadi beberapa detik setelahnya, hanya riak hujan dan angin yang berhembus kencang yang terdengar di sana, semuanya seperti tak pernah terjadi, hilang tak berbekas bagaikan ditelan oleh kesunyian sang malam.

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Tragedy.  
Warning: AU.  
Dedicated for NHTD 3rd year.

**I'll Be Coming Home**

**_-0-_**

**o**

.

Satu jam berlalu sejak kejadian itu.

Disebuah kediaman bergaya kuno yang cukup megah, seorang gadis tengah berdiri menunggu. Dan walaupun masih berada di teras rumahnya, tapi rintik hujan yang terbawa sang angin masih dapat sampai pada tempat ia berdiri itu, namun ia sama sekali tak menghiraukannya, selama yang ia tunggu belum juga muncul, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara, di tangan kirinya tergenggam sebuah ponsel genggam yang beberapa waktu lalu ia pakai untuk menghubungi kekasih hati yang sedang ditunggunya itu, beberapa kali ia melirik kearah ponsel tersebut, namun di sana tidak terdapat satupun pesan dan panggilan masuk yang ia harapkan.

"Hinata, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di luar, ayo cepat masuk," seru seorang pemuda dari dalam rumah, ia memegangi rambut cokelat panjangnya yang seketika itu juga tertiup sang angin saat daun pintu terbuka.

"Kak Neji, m-maaf, tapi aku akan menunggu di sini," seru gadis yang dimaksud, Hinata.

Pemuda itu kemudian bertolak pinggang dengan malas, "haah~ kau ini, di luar kan sedang hujan, bagaimana kalau kau sakit nanti?"

"T-tidak apa-apa.." jawab Hinata, kemudian ia diam menatap gerbang rumahnya, berharap seseorang yang ditunggunya membuka gerbang itu dan menghampirinya sambil tersenyum dan membuat alasan bahwa dirinya terlambat karena sesuatu hal, lalu ia akan memaafkan kesalahan itu setelah merajuk beberapa saat, dan setelah itu mereka akan kembali bersama-sama seperti dulu.

Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak terjadi, pintu gerbang kayu itu masih tertutup rapat dalam guyuran hujan deras yang menyelimutinya.

Neji menatap Hinata sejenak, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam meninggalkan suara berdenyit saat menutup pintu. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Neji sudah tak lagi berdiri di sana. Dan ia sedikit kecewa akan hal itu, sebenarnya, ia berharap ada seseorang yang mengerti keresahan yang dirasakannya kini dan ikut merasakan atas apa yang dirasakannya. Egois memang, tapi, itulah yang diharapkannya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang perhatian padanya adalah orang yang sedang ditunggunya saat ini, jadi ia mencukupkan dirinya akan hal itu dan kembali menunggu.

Tiba-tiba sensasi hangat melingkupi dirinya, rupanya itu adalah jubah hangat miliknya yang dipakaikan pada bahunya, ia menoleh dan melihat Neji kakaknya sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau ini, kalau sudah urusan Naruto pasti sifat keras kepalamu selalu keluar, dasar," seru kakaknya itu berusaha menyembunyikan perhatian yang diberikan padanya.

Hinata tersenyum sambil merapatkan jubah itu pada tubuhnya, "terima kasih, kak Neji."

Kemudian sebuh suara yang terdengar berat terdengar dari arah pintu, "bagaimana, apa sudah ada kabar?" tanya suara itu, itu adalah suara ayah Hinata yang kemudian ikut bergabung menunggu di teras rumah.

Hinata kembali melihat ponsel genggamnya, kemudian ia menggeleng pada ayahnya.

"Hm, tidak biasanya ia datang terlambat, apa kau sudah coba menghubunginya?" saran ayah Hinata.

Hinata kembali menggeleng, "a-aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif," terang Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, apa dia menginap di hotel dekat stasiun?"

"Tidak, i-itu.. sebenarnya Naruto sempat mengirimiku pesan tadi, ia sudah naik taksi dan berniat langsung kesini," terang Hinata menjelaskan.

"Kapan ia mengirimu pesan itu?" tanya Neji.

"Um.. kira-kira satu setengah jam yang lalu."

"Seharusnya sudah sampai kan, apa terjadi sesu- aduh!" pekik Neji merasakan sakit di pinggangnya.

"Kak Neji bicara apa sih!" sergah Hanabi sambil mencubit pada pinggang tubuh Neji.

"Hanabi?"

"Hanabi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, cepat masuk!" perintah sang ayah.

"Tapi kan, aku juga ingin menunggu kak Naruto datang, sudah lama aku tak melihatnya.."

"Bagaimana kalau kau jatuh sakit, di sini sedang hujan!"

"Tapi, aku sudah memakai mantelku dengan baik!"

"Huh, baiklah, berdirilah di samping ayah, selain hujan, anginnya juga cukup besar."

"Baik ayah," angguk Hanabi menuruti perintah ayahnya.

Dan mereka semua pun berdiri menunggu mengharapkan kedatangan seorang Naruto.

**_-0-_**

Pukul sepuluh malam, ini berarti sudah hampir tiga jam mereka semua menunggu di sana. Seiring dengan hujan yang belum juga reda, malah sepertinya terasa makin deras. Yang ditunggupun belum juga menunjukan akan kemunculannya, tidak ada kabar sama sekali darinya, meninggalkan kekhawatiran yang mengena di hati bagi semua yang menantikannya.

Sementara Hinata terus bergelut dalam keresahan dan kegelisahannya, perasaan itu kini terasa semakin nyata dari yang sebelumnya dan tak mampu lagi ia bendung.

"Kakak, ini, aku buatkan cokelat hangat!" seru Hanabi sambil menyerahkan secangkir cokelat hangat pada Hinata.

"Oh, terima kasih Hana-"

PRANGG!

Cangkir cokelat hangat itu terjatuh dan pecah seketika.

"Ah kakak! Kenapa tidak hati-hati sih," keluh Hanabi sambil memunguti pecahan cangkir yang berserakan di lantai.

"_A-apa ini.. k-kenapa aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.." _batin Hinata berucap.

"A-aku akan menjemput Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Bicara apa kau? Dihujan yang sederas ini? jangan bercanda ya!"

"Aku sungguhan, a-aku akan mencari dan menjemput Naruto-kun sekarang!"

"Tidak akan kuijinkan!" bentak sang ayah sambil menahan lengan putri sulungnya yang sudah akan pergi itu.

"Benar! Lagipula mungkin Naruto cuma sedang singgah di rumah temannya.."

"T-tidak, N-Naruto-kun bukanlah orang yang suka mengingkari janji, jika dia bilang akan datang, maka ia pasti akan datang, kecuali..."

"Kecuali?"

"_... A-aku tidak ingin mengatakannya," _batin Hinata, "p-pokoknya aku harus pergi, ijinkan aku ayah, kumohon.."

"Dasar keras kepala! Baiklah, Neji, kau temani dia.."

"Baik paman!"

**_-0-_**

Beberapa menit berikutnya, mereka berdua sudah berada dalam guyuran hujan di tengah kota. Dengan terbatasnya jarak pandang akibat hujan badai ini, sepeda motor milik Neji hanya bisa melaju dengan kecepatan rendah, selain itu kondisi jalan yang licin juga membuat keadaan seperti ini tak bisa dihindari.

"Dari mana kita harus mulai?" seru Neji dari balik helmnya.

"K-kita pergi ke apartemen Naruto-kun dulu, semoga saja dia berada di sana."

"Baiklah!"

Mereka pun pergi kearah selatan, tempat dimana apartemen Naruto berada. Dan setelah melewati jarak beberapa kilometer, sampailah mereka di sana. Namun, sepertinya Naruto belum kembali kesana, terlihat dari pintu apartemennya yang masih terkunci rapat juga ruangan yang masih gelap gulita, seperti halnya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sang pemilik apartemen.

Pilihan lainnya adalah mengunjungi rumah sahabat-sahabatnya, dan karena hujan yang masih deras ini, hanya beberapa rumah saja yang mampu mereka datangi, selebihnya mereka menghubunginya lewat telepon, dan semua jawaban yang mereka dapati adalah sama, yaitu Naruto tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Kemana lagi kita harus mencari?" tanya Neji.

"Maaf kak Neji, tapi bisakah kita menyusuri jalan ke stasiun?"

Neji terlihat berpikir sejenak, "kalau itu maumu, baiklah," ujar Neji yang akhirnya setuju.

Tak berapa lama mereka mulai memasuki rute jalan menuju stasiun. Jalan yang berkelok-kelok itu semakin terasa mengerikan bila ditambah hujan yang deras ini, belum lagi lembah curam yang cukup dalam di samping kirinya, benar-benar menyita kewaspadaan yang amat sangat.

Beberapa menit mereka melewati rute itu, mereka melihat sebuah cahaya merah berkelap-kelip di hadapan mereka. Rupanya itu adalah petugas keamana jalan yang tengah memasang penghalang jalan guna menghalangi para pengendara yang sedang melintas. Dengan segera Neji mendekat pada salah seorang petugas yang berjaga di sana.

"Maaf, jalan ini ditutup untuk sementara, silahkan lewat jalan memutar!" seru petugas itu.

"Memangnya kenapa pak?"

"Dalam cuaca seperti ini, jalan-jalan di sini rentan sekali terjadi longsor, beberapa kali bahkan sampai menelan korban jiwa. Jadi untuk mencegah hal itu, kami menutup jalan ini untuk sementara, mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya, kalau ingin ke stasiun, silahkan lewat jalan memutar," terang si petugas.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya," seru Neji sambil membungkuk, kemudian ia berbalik pada Hinata yang menunggu di sepeda motornya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Hinata tidak ada di sana, yang ada hanya tinggal sepeda motornya yang seperti menggigil kedinginan sendirian.

"P-pak? Apa anda melihat gadis yang bersama saya tadi?" tanya Neji pada petugas di hadapannya.

"Emm.. entahlah, aku tidak yakin, pandanganku sudah semakin memburuk ditengah usia yang semakin menua ini, apalagi ditambah hujan deras yang seper-"

"Pak, saya tidak tanya tentang riwayat kesehatan mata anda! Yang saya tanyakan adalah, apakah anda melihat seorang gadis yang bersama saya tadi?" bentak Neji kesal.

"M-maaf, saya tidak melihatnya."

"Cih, sial!" gerutu Neji, "Hinata, semoga kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh!" gumamnya sambil kemudian memacu kembali sepeda motornya kearah memutar.

**_-0-_**

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Apa kau ada di sini~" teriak Hinata , namun sekuat apapun ia berusaha, sepertinya suaranya tak akan mampu mengalahkan derasnya bunyi hujan yang masih mendera daerah setempat.

Setelah melewati penjaga secara diam-diam dan menembus barikade penghalang jalan, kini Hinata berada di jalan yang berhubungan langsung dengan stasiun konoha. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan sambil meneriakan nama kekasih pujaan hatinya itu, walaupun tahu bahwa semua yang dilakukannya itu mungkin tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa-apa.

"Naruto-kun, dimana kau.. keluarlah, aku.. aku sudah tidak marah lagi karena kau datang terlambat, k-karena itu.. keluarlah.. keluarlah Naruto-kun.. kumohon.. ku-kumohon.."

Tanpa sadar, tebing yang berada di sebelah kanannya tiba-tiba longsor seketika. Hinata yang tidak dapat menyadari hal itu terlambat untuk menghindar, dan tanpa terelakan, tubuhnya terbawa oleh longsoran tanah itu jauh dan semakin jauh ke bawah ke tempat yang lebih rendah.

"N-Naruto-kun.."

**_-0-_**

"_Siapa.. siapa di sana? Siapa yang memanggil namaku itu? siapa? Siapa?" _

"Hinata..!"

"_Ah, suara itu, aku rasa aku mengenalnya, tidak, bahkan aku sangat mengenalnya. Itu adalah suara dari orang yang selama ini kutunggu, tentu saja, itu adalah suara.."_

"Buka matamu Hinata.."

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan seperti yang dikatakan padanya. Kemudian, ia mendapati apa yang selama ini dicarinya tengah berada di hadapannya, lalu perasaan lega itu datang bersamaan dengan hilangnya rasa cemas yang selama ini terus menggelayutinya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriaknya sambil memeluk orang yang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Hahaha.. maaf ya Hinata, aku datang terlambat, apa aku sudah membuatmu menunggu?"

Saat itu, Hinata malah teringat akan penderitaannya yang sudah ia lalui selama dua tahun terakhir, juga penantiaannya saat Naruto berkata bahwa ia akan datang secepatnya, "guuu.. Naruto-kun bodoh! Naruto-kun bodoh! M-memangnya sudah berapa lama kau membuatku menunggu? Dua tahun lho! Dua tahun! Dan bahkan sampai saat terakhir kau masih saja membuatku menunggu seperti ini!" gerutu Hinata kesal sambil memukuli tubuh Naruto perlahan.

Naruto hanya tertawa menyesal menanggapi reaksi Hinata yang seperti itu, "ahahaha.."

Tiba-tiba Hinata terdiam dengan wajah sedih, "k-kupikir kau tidak akan datang, kupikir kau tidak akan datang karena aku marah pada keterlambatanmu, padahal kau janji akan datang pagi ini kan?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "yah, aku minta maaf atas hal itu," kata Naruto, "dan.."

"Apa?"

"Aku berhutang satu lagi permintaan maaf padamu.."

"Eh? T-tentang apa?"

Naruto terdiam.

"T-tentang apa Naruto-kun? A-ayo cepat katakan? Jangan bilang kalau kau menemukan gadis lain yang kau sukai?" desak Hinata menaruh curiga.

Naruto tertawa terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu, "hahaha, masa begitu, kalau soal itu sih, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Soalnya, gadis yang kucintai diseluruh dunia itu cuma seorang.."

"S-siapa?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "hee.. kenapa malah bertanya, tentu saja itu kau, Hinata-chan.."

BLUSHH!

Hinata terdiam tanpa bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa diam saja, wajahmu memerah tuh.." goda Naruto.

"M-mou.. berhenti menggodaku Naruto-kun!"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa kan, habisnya sudah dua tahun sih," kata Naruto yang merasa senang karena bisa kembali menggoda kekasihnya itu. "Lalu.. kau juga begitu kan?" sambungnya.

"A-apanya?"

"Yang kau sukai?"

"T-tentu saja!"

"Apanya yang tentu saja?"

"M-maksudku, y-yang kucintai di dunia ini j-juga cuma seorang."

"Lalu, siapa orang itu?"

"Mmm.."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Tentu saja cuma kau seorang Naruto-kun!"

"hahaha, bagus sekali aku senang mendengarnya!" ujar Naruto yang larut dalam kegembiraannya.

"Lalu, permintaan maafmu yang satu lagi itu soal apa?"

"Ah, itu.. aku tak bisa mengatakannya?"

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena.. aku yakin hal itu akan membuatmu sedih," ujar Naruto yang kini terlihat merasa bersalah. "Dari pada itu, maukah kau ikut bersamaku?"

"K-kemana?"

"Tenang saja, tidak jauh kok dari sini,"jelas Naruto, "kau sedang tidak bisa jalan kan?" tanyanya.

"Eh, i-iya, kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan yah?" ujar Hinata terheran.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti juga bisa lagi kok. jadi, untuk sementara, bagaimana jika aku menggendongmu?"

"Eh, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Serahkan saja padaku, bagaimana kalau menggendong ala tuan putri?"

"Ya! A-aku mau!"

Naruto akhirnya menggendong Hinata selama beberapa saat dalam pose menggendong ala tuan putri, dan Hinata merasa amat senang akan hal itu.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!" terang Naruto.

"Eh, kenapa cepat sekali menggendongnya?" gerutu Hinata menyesali saat-saat indahnya yang terasa singkat, "lho, i-ini dimana? Kenapa tempat ini gelap sekali? Oh iya, sepertinya tempat tadi juga gelap, bukankah sebelumnya aku berada di jalan menuju stasiun? Naruto-kun, a-apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak ingin mengatakannya.."

"K-kenapa lagi?

"Ini.. soal permintaan maafku yang satu lagi," ujar Naruto sambil kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Maaf karena aku telah meninggalkanmu selama dua tahun ini Hinata, dan setelah dua tahun itu, bahkan aku malah membuatmu menderita karena tak bisa melihatku lagi."

"B-bicara apa sih Naruto-kun, bukankah sekarang aku bisa melihatmu?"

"Aku.. tak akan bisa pulang Hinata, maafkan aku karena telah mengingkari janji dua tahun lalu itu untuk bisa kembali pulang padamu."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu karena telah mencintaiku dan terus menungguku selama dua tahun ini, walaupun pada akhirnya tak banyak yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Dan sekarang, aku harus pergi lagi untuk meninggalkanmu.."

"K-kemana? Kemana kau akan pergi Naruto-kun? Berapa lama lagi aku harus menunggu kepulanganmu Naruto-kun?"

"Ke tempat yang jauh Hinata, jauh sekali, dan aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah kembali.. jadi, kali ini kau tak perlu menungguku lagi. Karena itu, lakukanlah apapun yang kau inginkan, dan kalau bisa, temukan orang lain yang dapat membahagiakan dirimu Hinata."

"M-mana mungkin.. mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal itu.."

"Cobalah Hinata, aku tahu kau pasti bisa. Jalanmu masih akan panjang, jadi, jika suatu saat nanti, bila kau masih belum bisa melupakan aku, carilah aku di dalam hatimu, kenanglah aku dalam ingatanmu, aku pasti akan berada di sana menemanimu, bersama dengan cintaku yang tak akan pernah mati ini, hanya itu yang aku ingin kau ingat Hinata."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Nah, sudah waktunya, sekarang aku harus pergi, tempatku sudah bukan lagi di sini.."

"Naruto-kun.. ijinkan aku ikut bersamamu, aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun!"

"Selamat tinggal Hinata, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Naruto-kun.. Naruto-kun...!"

Hinata berusaha mengejar bayangan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin menjauh menghilang dalam sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh dan sadar bahwa ia tidak akan bisa mengejar kekasihnya yang telah pergi itu. "Naruto-kun...!"

**_-0-_**

Cahaya pagi mulai berkilau, menghangatkan embun pagi yang bercampur dengan tetes air sisa hujan semalam. Kehangatan itu juga menyapa sebuah tubuh yang diterpa longsor semalam, membuatnya tersadar dari sebuah mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya semalam tadi.

"A-aku.. ada dimana?" tanya suara itu lembut, sambil menatap sekelilingnya, ia berusaha mengingat kejadian sepenuhnya yang terjadi semalam, dan sayangnya hanya sedikit yang berhasil diingatnya.

Ia berjalan dengan gontai, membersihkan tanah yang menempel pada pada pakaiannya yang telah lusuh. Sesaat kemudian, ia menemukan sebuah mobil taksi berwarna hitam, kondisinya sudah benar-benar parah, dan dilihat dari asap tipis yang mengepul di sana, sepertinya taksi itu sempat terbakar sebelum akhirnya hujan yang terus mendera melenyapkan api tersebut.

Hinata kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah taksi itu, entah mengapa, air mata tiba-tiba saja mengalir deras dari kedua matanya. Dan saat ia mendekati kursi penumpang yang pintunya terbuka, air mata itu semakin deras menderanya. Di dalamnya ada sebuah tubuh tak bernyawa dalam keadaan meringkuk seperti tengah melindungi sesuatu, Hinata mendekatinya dan mendapati sebuah poto dalam genggaman mayat tersebut, poto itu sedikit terbakar, namun gambar di dalamnya masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas, itu adalah sebuah poto yang pernah diberikan pada kekasih yang pergi meniggalkannya dua tahun lalu.

"Naruto-kun..."

**_-OWARI-_**

a.n

yoaaaa.. terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict yang didedikasikan untuk perayaan NHTD tahun ke-tiga ini, semoga terhibur semuanyaaaaa..  
terima kasih dan sampai jumpa!  
salam hangat.  
Aojiru.


End file.
